


BRB

by Asynca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Based on the question, "Do you think Emily ever gets accidentally involved in Overwatch missions?"





	BRB

Tracer was so deep behind enemy lines that her hands were shaking. Her eyes darted around, looking for potential escape routes and trying to map how she’d get to them, but she was in so deep that there may not be the opportunity for that. She couldn’t leave now, though, no way. She’d come this far. She’d be able to catch Talon as they left their hideout and at least delay them from reaching the objective long enough for Overwatch to prevail! 

Crouched behind a pillar, waiting, she could hear her own pulse her ear. Each breath as it left her lungs, the soft almost inaudible whir of her Chronal Acce—

—  _SOMETHING BUZZED INSIDE HER POCKET AND NEARLY SCARED THE BLOODY LIFE OUT OF HER._ Oh, no, She’d completely forgotten to turn her phone off vibrate! She very nearly just reached into her pocket and flicked the ‘silent’ switch… except it seemed a bit odd that someone would be  _calling_  her. Overwatch usually used comms… unless, of course, comms were breached…

Whoa, maybe  _that_ was it! She hoped comms hadn’t been breached! 

Just to be on the safe side, she fished her phone out of her pocket and very, very quietly answered it, eyes still trained on Talon’s door.

“Hi,” said a very familiar voice, far more dryly than usual. “Remember me? It’s your girlfriend.”

What on— “ _Emily_?!” She almost forgot to be quiet.

“Mmm-hmm.” Emily did  _not_ sound happy.

“Why are you—? Look. Um, of course I love you and all that, but I’m little busy right now, because Talon will probably—”

“I’m a little busy right now, too. I’ve been sitting on this slowly moving car for what feels like two or three years now, which is a little longer than ‘just minding it for a sec’, or whatever you said before you shot off. Anyway, the driver and I made friends and we’re going for coffee afterwards. You can come if you want.” She paused, her voice bone dry. “You know, if you’re not allergic to coming within 10 feet of the actual object you’ve been contracted to protect.”


End file.
